


DSMP Big Bang Boot Camp Ficlets

by Likenjay



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Karlnapity implied, Philza is Wilbur's father, Ranboo being anxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likenjay/pseuds/Likenjay
Summary: A collection of ficlets written for the DSMP Big Bang Boot Camp. A mixture of warm ups all with different prompts!(Hopefully) updates every week!
Kudos: 1
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	DSMP Big Bang Boot Camp Ficlets

**Week 1, Prompt #1 - Bread**

Very few things managed to survive the passage of time. Legacies only lasted a couple of decades, maybe a century if they were truly remarkable. Books would eventually fade, fall apart, their secrets succumbing to time just as those who had written them. Even countries, as Philza has seen time and time again, will eventually crumble and fall. That is why he holds the recipes from his younger days so close to his heart. 

He learned early on that one of the few true things to resist the decay of age were recipes. Feeling the familiar elasticity of dough beneath his fingers, the sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon in the air, the love between those who share the fruits of their labor with others they hold so dear. Yes, the instructions themselves may wither away to dust, but the memory and taste and muscle memory stick to him. Breaking bread with comrades before battle, baking sweets for family and friends, celebrating life with cake and champagne. All of these fleeting memories of a long, long life were instilled in the recipes Phil still followed to this day.

Philza makes it a point to share these recipes with Wilbur, trying to instill within his son the same love of baking he has himself. And Wilbur enjoys it, enjoys fulfilling his sweet tooth, but ultimately isn't drawn to baking like his Father before him. And that was perfectly fine; as long as his son fondly remembers the peaceful times with his father, as long as Wilbur took comfort in the past as the future loomed, Philza was happy. 

* * *

**Week 1, Prompt #2 - Hugging**

"Be safe, Karl. Don't do anything stupid." Sapnap says into Karl's shoulder, holding him close. "I will, Sappy. You literally won't even know I'm gone." Karl laughs half-heartedly. He hadn't really meant for his fiancé to find out about his adventures though time, but it was nice to have someone to talk to about the insanity of travelling though time.

When Karl had stumbled out of the portal and into a very confused Sapnap, there wasn't much he could say to cover up the whole thing. "What are you doing here?" Karl asked, exhaustion set deep in his bones after a particularly gruesome tale.

"You're really bad at hiding shit dude. It was pretty easy to see you were up to something, considering how on edge you've been recently. So I just kind of....followed you." Sapnap admitted, a trace of guilt in his voice. "But to be fair, you forgot to close up the bookshelf behind you." 

* * *

**Week 1, Prompt #3 - Excitement**

Ranboo was excited, in that nauseating, oh-god-no-why-me, way. He'd seen Philza working on a project close to their homes, with the man coming and going at all times of the night and day and catching him not-so inconspicuously jumping into the nearby pool of lava multiple times. So when he got a formal invitation to join their newly formed syndicate, he didn't really know what to do.

I mean, surely his kind-of peaceful neighbors wouldn't mind if he graciously declined, but he'd seen what Techno could do with a blade and he didn't want to get on Phil's bad side if he could help it. Also, he probably should get out and make some actual friendships, considering how important ties were here.

That's how he found himself as a member of the anarchist syndicate. Sure they were probably terrorists, but they were pretty fun to be around and it was about time he joined a team he actually cared for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are these good? Depends. Do I care? Not really, no.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are super appreciated! I'll be working on this as a semi-side project while the Good Content Project is underway!


End file.
